


Winter Storm

by HQuinn



Series: Gifts [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Nerdy_Skirt using her OC</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdy_Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/gifts).



> For Nerdy_Skirt using her OC

The mission could not have gone worse.  It was supposed to have been an easy job, assassinate one dwarf  - the cousin or something of the current King of Orzammar. She hadn't really paid much attention to the whys.  But someone must have tipped the dwarf off.  He was supposed to be alone, but instead he'd had hired body guards with him.

 

Adelaide growled to herself as she peeked a look to her companion trudging quietly next to her.  She was grateful at least she'd thought to bring along Zevran.  He'd help make quick work of the guards and then the mark.  That seemed to be where their luck ran out, though.  They were currently trudging their way through the winter storm that had seemed to come out of no where.  Adelaide's normally red hair was white from the snow that had attached itself there.  Zevran hadn't said much since they left Orzammar, and she was afraid to start up a conversation, sure he was pissed.  She kept her eyes directed forward as they moved along slowly.

 

It surprised her when she felt him grab her wrist, and pull her along.  It took a moment before she realized he was directing them towards a cave opening.

 

Once inside Adelaide happily dropped her pack and sat along a rock.  She watched as Zevran started a fire, him still saying nothing.  It hadn't been by chance that she'd asked him along.  She'd heard the stories about him, how he'd traveled across Ferelden with the Queen and King during the Blight, helping to defeat the Archdemon.  But it was more than that.  Her heart always beat quicker when he was near.  More than once she'd found herself drifting to sleep with thoughts of him in her head.

 

Zevran stood from the fire that was now burning bright.  He turned slightly in her direction and spoke for the first time that night.  “Do not fret, the target was hit, that is all they will care about.” he gave her a smirk that sent a shiver through her.

 

Adelaide watched through bright blue eyes as he turned away removing his armor, and then his wet shirt to hang it by the fire.  She gulped and looked down at the ground, he would not appreciate her ogling she was sure.  Adelaide crossed her legs, trying to calm the throbbing between her legs.  Many a time had she touched herself while imaging it was him.  The images in front of her would most definitely play through her mind next time.

 

She decided to busy herself to stop thinking of the elf on the other side of the cave and how much she wanted to taste his skin.  She opened her pack, grateful she had thought to bring a night shirt with her, changing out of her clothes made wet from the snow into the shirt. It was over sized, coming to just above the knee.

 

***

 

After a small meal in which Zevran had shared with her stories of his travels during the blight, they prepared for bed, hoping the storm would pass by early morning so they could continue their journey back to Antiva.    Adelaide heard him settle into his bedroll as she unrolled hers.

 

“Andraste's ass.” she swore.  

 

The blankets were soaked.  She sighed and laid them out along the rocks to dry.  She shivered as a cold blast of air came through the cave entry.  Turning she saw now that Zevran's eyes were open, watching her.  He said nothing, but lifted the end of his blanket in an unspoken invite.  She dashed across the cave and under the blankets before she had time to think of what a bad idea this was.

 

She snuggled into his arms, and tried to fall asleep.  She tried hard not to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt, or the smell of him, like sandalwood.

 

She turned to watch the fire trying to calm herself enough to sleep.  Another shiver ran through her as the cold air blew in again.  Adelaide felt Zevran's arms tighten around her and pull her back towards his chest.

 

“You are shaking Querida,” he said, his warm breath on her ear causing the desire she'd been trying to settle to flare up again.  “Allow me to warm you.” he pressed open mouthed kisses to the back of her neck as his hands began to find their way under her shirt.

 

Adelaide pressed her hips back, feeling his hardening length press against her ass.  “Zevran” she moaned as she wiggled against him again.

 

His long fingers tugged at her breast, teasing the nipple to a stiffened peak before he moved to the other one.  He slowly turned her onto her back his lips meeting hers.  His kiss was softer than she it was in her dreams, but even better than her deepest fantasy.  She could feel herself getting wetter and he hadn't yet touched her where she wanted him most.

 

Zevran's hand moved down along her stomach, not stopping until it was between her legs.  He slid two fingers along her slit as he continued to kiss her.    Adelaide let out a moan and he took the opportunity to press his tongue into her mouth.  She ran one hand through his long blonde hair while her other ran along his chest.  She slipped it lower, until she reached the laces of his breeches.  She began unlacing them, stopping when he pressed a finger into her.  She lost the ability to think at that point, as her hips lifted up and she cried out feeling him grin along her lips.

 

Adelaide resumed her task, finally loosening the laces and moving her hand to reach his hard length.  Zevran moaned next to her as she began to run her fingers along him, moving slowly up and down the shaft.  He pumped his fingers into her with the same rhythm she was pumping him.  His thumb pressed her clit sending warmth running through her.  Her orgasm hit her with surprise, her hand that had been on him gripping his arm as she arched her back.  Zevran did not slow his assault on her as she crashed through wave after wave of pleasure.  

 

His tongue ran along her ear as she moaned, crying out his name.  “So beautiful, Addie.” his kisses continued along her neck as she threw her head back in a silent scream as her orgasm crested.

 

“Please, Zevran, please,” she begged him.

 

Zevran ran a hand along her cheek and nodded as he kicked off his breeches and rolled on top of her.  He pressed his mouth to her, pulling back to watch her face as he pressed into her.  Her eyes rolled back as her head lolled back. Zevran sat back on his knees, pulling her thighs up to wrap around his hips.  He gripped tight to her legs as he began to pound into her.

 

Adelaide screamed out, her hands grabbing at her breasts as he relentlessly slammed his hips into hers.  She came again, more powerful than the first time as her back arched again.  She was no stranger to bedroom activities, but she had never come as hard as he had made her.    She now understood his reputation and that it was not all just talk.  A moment later she felt him fill her as he cried out her name.

 

He pulled out of her and laid down beside her wrapping an arm around her to pull her close.   Adelaide rested against his chest finally feeling sleep welcome her as he pulled the covers over them.  She could only imagine what it would be like next time she was alone in her room with just her fantasies now that she knew what the reality of his touch was.

 

 


End file.
